Displays for items of value are currently used in both commercial and private settings. In the commercial setting, merchandisers of items of value, including for example, jewelers, desire displays upon which to show their merchandise. For example, the display of gemstones is an important part of merchandising. Considerations important to the display of such a valuable item includes the position of the gem on the display, the attractiveness of the display itself, the ability to label the display, lighting of the item and the display, shape and size of the display base, and others. When displaying a valuable item as merchandise, a seller must be able to control and adjust the various display parameters when making decisions in how to display their items. Because of the competitive nature of the business environment, displays play an important role in showcasing the merchandise with the potential to increase the likelihood of purchase.
In the private settings, the display of valuable items may take an important role to individuals, whether they are displaying a prized gem or other collectible. The display provides an important tool to showcase an item, and depending on its configuration may add to the aesthetics of the item displayed. Many of the same considerations discussed above are applicable to displays in private settings.
Current displays and methods of making displays are limited in their ability to showcase items. For example, one common display used in both commercial and private settings for the display of a precious gem is the pillow box. The pillow box is typically a box in which some type of supporting material is placed. The supporting material may be lined with a soft cloth such as felt, linen, or silk. The supporting material may have a slit or indentation to insert a portion of the gem. In this fashion, a user may display their gem. Despite this common method of displaying items, the pillow box has a number of drawbacks. First, the pillow box is not particularly capable of displaying items at a preselected depth or angle. Second, the pillow box does not increase the light hitting the item displayed and in many cases obstructs it. In addition, numerous other drawbacks are encountered when using pillow boxes to display gems, including but not limited to, cost, durability, attractiveness, customizability, and others.
Some attempts to overcome these drawbacks have been attempted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,858 to Gagliardi discusses an improved display box comprising a lighting source. The display box is a pillow box that includes a lighting source placed in the bottom of the box that shines light on the display item when the box is opened.
Another patent directed to displays, and in particular jewelry displays, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,459 to Solitt et al. Sollitt et al. discloses a display device that includes a base with an upright frame with light means mounted on the frame and a magnifying means mounted on the frame. Sollitt et al. also discloses the use of mirrors to reflect light and enhance viewing of the display item.
Current display bases and methods of making displays, however, are inadequate in that they do not allow for a unique or customized setting for the displayed item. This is particularly true with respect to items that have non-symmetrical geometric configurations. Most of the displays in use today provide generic means of supporting the display item, i.e., they are not adapted to receive the unique shape or configuration of the item to be displayed.
One attempt to customize displays involves the creation of a base using wax castings and hand carved base materials. This attempted solution involves the wax casting of the item to be displayed. The wax cast is then used to shape a display to receive the unique geometric configuration of the item. As one can imagine, this process is extremely time consuming, subject to error, and expensive. In addition, the wax model process requires the item to be in direct contact with one or more types of compounds that may damage or harm the valuable item.
Accordingly, a simple, partially or fully automated system for the creation of the display of valuable items is needed.